Tail Wind
Info = * Zephyr propels herself with a blast of energy. If Zephyr is on the ground when Tail Wind is cast, she will be propelled upwards. Enemies on the ground within 3 / 4 / 5 / 7 meters of Zephyr's launch point will be dealt 75 / 100 / 150 / 250 damage, and Zephyr will be launched to a height of 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 meters. **Launch damage is affected by Power Strength and decreases with distance. **Damage does not bypass obstacles in the environment, and affected enemies suffer a Knockdown. **Launch height is affected by Power Duration. **Blast radius is affected by Power Range. * If Zephyr is in the air when Tail Wind is cast, she will be propelled in the direction of the HUD's target reticle. During the air dash, Zephyr's speed will be increased to ? / ? / ? / ? meters per second over a duration of ?''' seconds. Enemies within '''1.5 / 1.6 / 1.8 / 2 meters of Zephyr during the air dash will be dealt 150 / 175 / 200 / 250 damage. **Damage is affected by Power Strength. **Speed and duration are affected by Power Duration. **Striking radius is affected by Power Range. **Activating Tail Wind multiple times allows Zephyr to propel herself farther into the air, effectively simulating flight. There is a slight cool-down between ability activations. * Can be used to pass through Laser Barriers unharmed in most cases. * Zephyr is vulnerable to crowd control via staggers and knockdowns while using Tail Wind. * If Tail Wind is cast on the ground it will not interrupt reloading. However, if Tail Wind is cast in the air it will interrupt reloading. * Conclave rating: 10 / 10 / 30 / 50. |-|Tips & Tricks = * Propelling from the ground is inefficient, it's recommended to jump and dash vertically for more distance. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases the launch height to 32.125 meters, the dash duration to ?' seconds, and dash speed to '? meters per second. **Reduces the blast radius to 2.38 meters and striking radius to 0.68 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Reduces the launch height to 5''' meters, the dash duration to '''? seconds, and dash speed to ?''' meters per second. *Maximized Power Range increases the blast radius to '''16.45 meters and striking radius to 4.7 meters. **Reduces the launch damage and dash damage to 100. *Maximized Power Strength increases the launch damage and dash damage to 572.5. **Increases cost to 38.75 energy. |-|Bugs = * After second activation of this ability gravity increases to normal until Zephyr lands (confirmed as bug in Community Hot Topics). * Occasionally, when "Tail-winding" closely to an Extraction point on Solo, Zephyr's body will be frozen in Tail Wind state, as she supposedly locks herself into the Extraction pod with all her limbs properly placed. See also * Zephyr de:Rückenwind ru:Попутный Ветер Category:Zephyr Category:Mechanics Category:Update 12 Category:Warframe Abilities